caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Qubba Government
"Can't you see how confused they are? There's no stability, no order there. Our world is in chaos. It needs unification and strong leadership. Hard times require hard measures, my friend. The Qubba Government doesn't seem to understand it. They live in an imaginary world of their ideals, but it has nothing to do with the real world we live in, and such irresponsible approach can cause a lot of damage. In fact, it is causing it already. We must stop them as soon as possible." - Fiston Diputtan about the Qubba Government The Qubba Government is a powerful government that rules the Qubba Region and later in the Liberation Army/Qubba Government storyline they will invade the Federation Region and if the player can defeat at least three Federation Army units they will take over the Federation Region. __TOC__ Conflicts Revolution 80 years ago (during the storyline of Caravaneer 1), a caravaneer helped the Desert Patrol to overthrow the corrupt Qubba Government led by "former"-bandit Oswald Raff. After successfully overthrowning said government, John Sheppard, the leader of the Desert Patrol, was made into the new president and most of the other Desert Patrol's members became politicians. Some other members, however, went to different regions and started their own police units (such as the Liberation Army). War of '65 In 65, the Qubba Government and The Federation started a dispute that lasted for an unknown period of time. The Qubba Government hired the Brethren of the Sands (from which Richard Weaver was a member at the time) to attack any caravans going to The Federation. The Federation War (Liberation Army/Qubba Government storyline) If the protagonist convinces Richard Weaver (which is a rather long process, available for reading) to attack The Federation, he will instruct them to gather allies and return to Qubba for the final showdown. When you come back to him he will ask you if you are ready to attack, if you say yes you have to escort several Qubba Army units to the town of Ausz, The Federation's capitol. Once you get close to the city five Federation Army units with come out and attack you. If the player is successful at destroying at least three of the Federation Army units, the Qubba Government will take over the entire Federation Region, from Laurel to Britonia. Known presidents Oswald Raff A extremely corrupt ex-bandit that became president sometime before the revolution. His government was a kleptocracy, meaning "rule of thieves" since he let robbers operate in certain regions in Caravaneer 1. John Sheppard Becames president of Qubba after Oswald Raff was defeated. He was also the former leader of Desert Patrol. Richard Weaver A former pirate (notice something in common with Oswald Raff?) who became president of Qubba sometime before the Federation War and after the War of '65. Richard Weaver prefers a peaceful solution to the problem with The Federation. Towns owned * Caganel * Diep Gat * Drushlak * Fort Goks * Gamal Met * Goedewil * Hara * Kulin * Libertatem * Masriah * Milloshigrad * Nirgendwo * Obelisk * Okaidi * Patrolton * Paper Town * Qubba * Sandstorm Basin * Smerd * Tara'koona * Thu'wal * Zonderhoop Category:Factions Category:Qubba Region